<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BAU Meets Losers Club by playswithsquirrelsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505076">BAU Meets Losers Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss'>playswithsquirrelsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Oh My God, Richie and Eddie are dating, Richie is an awkward idiot, Rossi is Richie's grandpa, Rossi is a supportive grandpa, Season/Series 04, and Richie is a Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU investigates the recent child abductions in Derry, Maine. Rossi and Richie have a surprise for their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (background), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Set in the present with the season four Criminal minds cast</p><p>~~~ </p><p>/Quantico, Virginia/</p><p>"'Morning, everyone," Unit Chief Hotchner started, in the briefing room of the BAU. "We have a string of missing and murdered kids in Derry, Maine."</p><p>Reid's ears perked up at the mention of the town. "Did you know that Derry's mortality rate is six times the national average? even more so with children. The town also has a rich history of-"</p><p>"Dave, don't you have family there?" Hotch interrupted.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah, I have some family there."</p><p>"How many kids are we talking, Hotch?" Prentiss asked.</p><p>"One every week or so for a few months now. Only some have turned up but most have just stayed missing."</p><p>"Damn, this town can't catch a break."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why we're wheels up in thirty."</p><p>~~~</p><p>/Derry, Maine/</p><p>"I heard the FBI is coming to town," Ben said.</p><p>The Losers sat in their clubhouse, Mike on the swing, Richie and Eddie on their hammock, Stan, Bill, Ben, and Beverly scattered about the floor.</p><p>"Please, why would the FBI investigate this shithole? They probably have other important serial killers to find," Richie retorted.</p><p>Eddie swatted his hand on Richie's leg. "Don't be mean."</p><p>"Ow! I'm not being mean! I'm just saying that it's unlikely a bunch of agents care about our toilet of a town."</p><p>Beverly leaned against Ben's shoulder. "Well, I'm just glad they're coming. It's about time someone does something."</p><p>"Y-you think they're g-gonna interview some of t-t-the k-kids?" Bill asked.</p><p>Richie swung the hammock, causing Eddie to squeal. "Probably, we're classmates with a lot of the missings."</p><p>Beverly pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and gestured for Richie to join her outside. "Let's just hope they figure out who's doing this."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"So we have seven missing kids all abducted in plain sight. One body was found mostly intact with the heart missing, two had only parts found, and four were never found," Hotch began in the conference room of the Derry PD.</p><p>"We should bring in their family and friends. Their classmates might know more about things happening under the parents' and staff's noses," Morgan added.</p><p>"Good idea, JJ and Rossi can take care of that. I want you and Reid at the abduction and dump sites, Prentiss and I will do what we can from here."</p><p>Rossi's face went white. "Sure, let's get to work."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Richard!" Maggie Tozier called, "Come to the kitchen!"</p><p>Richie noisily hopped down the stairs. "What's up?"</p><p>"Some men from the police department called, they want you and your friends to come talk to them about the missing kids."</p><p>"Uhh... okay?"</p><p>"I've arranged for us to pick up Eddie and Bill on our way there."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>/The next day/</p><p>"So, d-do you think these F-FBI guys are going t-to find out what's hap-ppening?" Bill asked.</p><p>"God knows they'll do better than the cops," Richie said, getting out of the car and walking into the DPD. Immediately he saw someone he recognized. "Grandpa?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rossi calls in some of the Losers for questioning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: Sorry it's all dialogue :/</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Richie! God, you've grown!"</p>
<p>"Dave," Hotch started, with his stern face plastered on, "what's going on?"</p>
<p>"Can I talk to you? Alone?"</p>
<p>The unit chief pulled Rossi aside, "Why did that boy just call you 'grandpa?'"</p>
<p>"Look, years- decades- ago, I had a one night stand with a woman. I didn't know she was pregnant at first but when I found out I knew I couldn't quit my job but I did want to support her financially, so every now and then I fly up here and visit her and her family."</p>
<p>"You have a grandkid?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, his name is Richie and he's... he's something." Rossi smiled at the thought of his grandson.</p>
<p>"Why don't you interview him and his friends? I'll have JJ handle the littler kids."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Hotch."</p>
<p>Rossi walked back into the waiting room and grabbed Richie's hand. By then, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, and Mike had joined them in the waiting area.</p>
<p>"Come on, kid. I have some questions for you." Rossi led them to an interrogation room.</p>
<p>"Interrogation?" Richie asked.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it's all we got. Who wants to go first?"</p>
<p>Bill volunteered, seeing as he was the leader of the group, and his brother was one of the missing kids.</p>
<p>"I understand your brother Georgie was abducted by this Unsub."</p>
<p>"W-what?"</p>
<p>"It's what we call the bad guy. It stands for unknown-subject. What was your brother doing out in the rain?"</p>
<p>"He w-was playing with a p-paper b-boat we made. I-I told him to be c-careful b-but... I guess this guy is just r-r-really good."</p>
<p>"It seems so. Is there anyone that comes to mind in terms of being suspicious?"</p>
<p>"Th-there are a few. Not many p-people in this town care ab-bout the kids. But umm... Henry B-bowers and his gang: P-Patrick Hockst-stetter, Belch Huggins, and V-Victor Criss... P-Patrick is one of-of th-the-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's okay, kid. We're gonna do our best to find the guy who took your brother." Rossi asked a few more standard questions and led Bill out of the room, ushering Mike in. They all gave him the same names.</p>
<p>Lastly, he called Richie in.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid. How are you? I can't believe you're in high school now."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm a sophomore now. Things are okay. Mom and I have missed you."</p>
<p>"I know, Rich, I'm sorry. Things have been busy on the home front. I'm glad you've got some more friends. It used to just be you and Bill sitting in your room."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Richie looked down at his hands folded in his lap, blushing. "Things are going well."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Rossi gave a knowing look. "Is there something else?"</p>
<p>"I'm uhh, dating someone, actually."</p>
<p>"That's great! Is it that Beverly girl out in the hall?"</p>
<p>"No..." Richie looked further down, if that was even possible. "It's... It's Eddie."</p>
<p>"I knew it. Last time I visited you wouldn't stop talking about how great he was. Thanks for telling me." Richie nodded. "We should get to talking about those missing kids, though."</p>
<p>Richie nodded again, sniffling.</p>
<p>"Hey, Richie what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. What do you need to ask me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The BAU has a breakthrough</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't posted, I totally forgot this fic existed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/Conference Room of Derry PD/</p><p>"Richie and all of his friends gave us the same names: Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Belch Huggins and Victor Criss."</p><p>"Isn't Patrick Hockstetter one of the missing kids?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's part of Henry Bowers' group of friends. They're apparently notorious bullies."</p><p>"I want Morgan and JJ to look into that," Hotch commanded. "Call Garcia and get whatever information you can on the boys. Reid and Rossi will do the rest of the interviews and Prentiss and I will keep working the profile."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>"Get to work everyone."</p><p>/Waiting Area of Derry PD/</p><p>"You're grandpa works for the fucking FBI?! Why the fuck have you not mentioned this?" Eddie shouted.</p><p>"I don't know. It didn't seem important."</p><p>Stan kicked Richie's shin. "You cannot go three minutes without making a joke about your dick and you did not tell us that your mother's father is an FBI Profiler?!"</p><p>"Jesus, Stanley, you have the hots for some behavioral analysts?"</p><p>"They're just- have you- I might have to kill you for not telling me."</p><p>Eddie giggled, laying his head on Richie's shoulder, "Please do."</p><p>Richie gasped, "How dare you Eds! I thought you loved me!"</p><p>Just then, Maggie and Beverly's aunt entered through the doors of the precinct, calling for their children.</p><p>"S-See you guys t-tomorrow at the clubhouse?" Bill asked as Maggie unlocked her car.</p><p>"You got it," Mike said, getting into Bev's aunt's truck along with Ben and Beverly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>/Conference Room of Derry PD/</p><p>"So, from what boy genius and I gathered, Henry and his crew bullied kids relentlessly and," Rossi lowered his voice. "Henry's father is a cop here at the precinct."</p><p>"We also found out that each of the kids was a victim of Bowers' bullying," Reid inquired.</p><p>"Alright then, We have to be wary around the beat cops then," Prentiss advised. "Based on how our unsub abducted seven children in- for the most part- broad daylight, we think he's older and with above-average intelligence. The kills also..."</p><p>"What?" JJ asked.</p><p>Hotch continued for Emily, whispering, "They were timed perfectly with the end or the beginning of the shifts for the officers."</p><p>"Oh... my God."</p><p>"Well," Reid began, calling Garcia in the process, "Hey, Garcia, can you get us Oscar Bowers' work hours for the days of each of the abductions?"</p><p>"Okay, umm on the day Eddie Corcoran was abducted, estimated 7:45 am, Bowers checked into work at... 8 the same morning..."</p><p>"Keep going, Garcia."</p><p>"His remains were dumped between 6 and 6:30 pm on the 17th... Esther Sinclair was abducted at 6:20 pm in the third, Jimmy Cullen on the twenty-seventh at 7:30 am, Patrick Hockstetter on the fifteenth at 8 am. On those days Oscar Bowers left or arrived at work within thirty minutes of the abductions and dumps."</p><p>"Call the judge, see if we can get a warrant for his arrest."</p><p>~~~</p><p>/The Barrens/</p><p>"So, do you think they've found out who killed those kids?" Ben asked as the group wandered through the woods towards their clubhouse.</p><p>"They've probably made some breakthroughs, profilers are brilliant," Stan said.</p><p>Richie laughed, "Damn, Stanley, you must really have the hots for those guys."</p><p>"How is it that your grandpa is a world-renowned author and profiler but you are a complete idiot?"</p><p>"Gah- You've wounded me Staniel," Richie feigned being hurt and toppled into the dirt.</p><p>"Get up dickwad, there's all types of shit on the ground," Eddie warned.</p><p>They reached the clubhouse, finally, and Richie opened the hatch for everyone else to go in.</p><p>"After you, my love," Richie bowed and allowed Eddie to go in. </p><p>Once everyone was down the ladder, Richie took a quick look around before stepping on the first rung of the ladder. Suddenly, Richie heard some rustling from behind a  tree.</p><p>"Where the hell do you think you're going, Trashmouth?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>